


Beautiful People

by AwildCAPRICORGIhasappeared



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Fluffy, Post-Canon, Romance, Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22245046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwildCAPRICORGIhasappeared/pseuds/AwildCAPRICORGIhasappeared
Summary: Adrien and Marinette are now adults, several years post-canon. Marinette is attending fashion school while Adrien is still working for his father's company.Adrien is dreading attending a fancy gala filled with people all like his father - cold, success- and money-focused, appearance is everything. He happens to run into Marinette, his childhood friend, and over coffee she senses he is stressed and he spills the details. She offers to attend with him so at least he’s not alone.Story inspired by Ed Sheeran's "Beautiful People" lyrics.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	1. Spots On

“A-Adrien? Is that you?” 

Looking up from his espresso, Adrien was ready to make excuses and leave the café quickly, but when he looked into familiar bluebell eyes, he choked on his words.

‘Marinette! It’s been so long. How have you been?” Patting the seat next to him, he smiled up at his childhood friend. While he had never had the chance to really get to know her during their school days, he had always admired her kindness and loyalty to people she cared for. 

“Oh, I’m doing great! I’m finishing design school this year and putting together my final portfolio.” Marinette grinned at him. “What about you? Still modeling?” 

Adrien rolled his eyes. “As if my father would ever let me stop. In fact, his assistant just informed me that he needs me to attend a gala tonight in his stead to represent the company!” Groaning at the thought, he rubbed his hand over his face. “I don’t mind the photoshoots and runway work, but attending events like this is awful. Everyone is so full of themselves and judgmental, and I just feel like a fake being there. I never want to be like that.”

Placing a hand on his shoulder, Marinette spoke soothingly, “Adrien, you are the least fake person I’ve ever met. The fashion world is full of criticism and expectations, but all you can do is be yourself. Your true friends will always be there for you.”

Adrien looked at Marinette, surprised by self-confidence he'd never seen years before. “Wow, Marinette, thank you.” Her last words echoed in his head. “It would be great if I had friend with me, so I wouldn’t be alone.” He knew if he asked Chloe she would say yes, but often times she was just like the rest of them. 

”Oh, I would love to go with you!” She blushed and quickly added, “I mean! If you want me! Ah, want a friend, I mean!” Adrien chuckled. Maybe she hadn’t changed that much.

“If you’re ok with coming, I would be glad for your company.” Marinette nodded and smiled at him, her cheeks still flushed. “Do you have a dress? I can get one for you, since it’s such short notice.”

“Oh, no! You don’t need to buy me anything. I have some samples I’ve been working on, and one of them is perfect for a fancy event!”

“Ok, great. I’ll pick you up at 6? Text me your address, my number’s on my card,” he said as he stood up, sliding a business card out of his wallet for her.

As they left the café and moved to go in separate directions, Adrien grabbed Marinette’s wrist and she looked back in confusion. 

“Thank you, Marinette. I’m so glad we ran into each other today.”


	2. Claws Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien picks up Marinette in a limo.

As she rushed out of the door of her apartment building, running just shy of late, Adrien couldn’t help but let out a gasp and stare. Her sleeveless red dress with black sequin embroidery sparkled in the setting sun, a black lace choker graced her neck and her hair was pulled back into a bun with some loose strands gently curling around her face. She looked a bit nervous as she took in the stretch limousine before her, but Adrien was sure he could help her get through the night.

“God, Mari. You look stunning,” he said as she approached. “Your dress is so beautiful! You made it, right?” She nodded, a smile blooming on her face, as she gushed about an evening wear design class she took and how inspired she was by her classmates’ work. Adrien couldn’t help but remember their school days when Mari had always encouraged everyone else to follow their dreams, and now she was well on her way to achieving her own. 

When they were both settled and the limo began its journey, he pulled a white gardenia corsage from a storage area under the seat. “Corsages aren’t often worn at galas, but I wanted to get you one anyway; a small token of thanks for coming with me tonight.” He reached over and pinned the flower into her hair.

He explained what the gala was for and some of the etiquette people expected, but tells her not to worry about any of it. He’ll stay with her the whole time and can introduce her to any fashion icons they see, too. As he warns her about the snootiness of the fashion world elite, they pull up to the red carpet, lights already flashing through their windows. 

He glanced at Marinette and cringed when he saw how pale she had gotten. He was so used to red carpets everywhere he went, he forgot how intimidating they can be for others. He laid his hand over hers and gave a soft squeeze, and when she looked up at him, they were only centimeters apart. He blushed at how close their faces were, but didn’t move away. “If you don’t want to do this…”

“No, I’m ready.” She straightened up, eyes never leaving his, and squeezed his hand back, her expression now determined in a familiar way. For an instant, he wanted to kiss her, but his chauffeur opened the door and suddenly they were bombarded with noise and lights.


	3. Cataclysm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette observes Adrien in the world he’s always been in, and all she sees is misery.

“Adrien, who’s with you?” A reporter yelled as he helped Mari out of the limo. “Adrien, is she your girlfriend? Did you break up with Camille?” Mari smiled nervously at the cameras but filed the name away later to ask about. “Adrien, mademoiselle, smile for Paris Today News!”

Adrien shook hands with a few of his fans, holding his hand out for a high-five from a small boy in a tuxedo, before turning to a group of paparazzi and announcing, “Mademoiselle Marinette is a friend from my childhood. She is now a fashion designer and graciously agreed to accompany me tonight.” Flashes blinded them as the paps and reporters continued to fish for gossip, but Adrien ignored their questions and charged ahead. “She designed this dress and stitched it together herself. She even embroidered the sequins on one-by-one!” He turned and looked at her, pure adoration in his eyes. 

Holding her gaze, he spoke again. “She is amazingly talented and one day her designs will overtake this industry.” Marinette blushed but couldn’t hold back a beautiful smile, which was equally returned before Adrien took her hand and pulled her towards the entrance, waving hello to the crowds as they passed.

As they enter the gala and make the required rounds, Marinette observes Adrien in the world he’s always been in, and despite his enthusiasm in the red carpet, all she sees is misery hidden behind faked smiles. She starts to whisper encouragement, standing closer, and when she sees him really tense up she holds his hand and squeezes.

The song changes and she quickly turns to him, interrupting the fiery redhead trying to compliment herself in every sentence. 

“Adrien, I love this song, let’s dance!” She pulls him away before he can even open his mouth to agree. Once on the dance floor, Adrien pulls her closer as they sway to the band’s rhythm. She blushes when she realizes how close they are, but Adrien had a small smile, one that reached his eyes, and she doesn’t pull away.

“You really are amazing, Marinette. I’m sorry I’m not great company tonight.” He sighed. 

“Do you want to get out of here?” Marinette wasn’t sure if she was toeing a line, but she had to see if she could rescue him from this dreadful party.

“Oh, uh, I’ve never left early before.”

“You made an appearance, pictures were taken, so your father should be happy, right? Do you have to talk to every model and millionaire here?”

A grin bloomed, and a mischievous glint appeared in his eyes. “No, I supposed I don’t. The positive press should be enough to satisfy him.” He grabbed her hand and tugged her behind the bandstand, where another hallway led away from the ballroom. 

“I’ve been to events here before, if we go this way, we can use the stairs to the kitchen to get out the backdoor, that way the paparazzi don’t see us leave.” He sounded excited as he tugged her along the hallway to a stairwell. She couldn’t help her own smile at how suddenly his mood had shifted.


End file.
